Les Treize Ans
by Cassidy Belacqua
Summary: Ou comment le savoir se transmet à travers les générations. Crack, anime-verse, Satoshi et ses compagnons.


**Auteur :** Cassidy Belacqua (cassidy_b)

**Disclaimer :** l'anime _Pocket Monsters_ ne m'appartient pas. Aucun profit matériel n'est fait à partir de cette histoire.

**Nombre de mots :** 1600~

**Personnages :** Satoshi, Takeshi, Kasumi, Haruka, Masato, Hikari, cinq Joy-san.

**Notes :** Lucky = Leveinard, et Shellder = Kokiyas en VF. Crack (et-pas-tant-que-ça-en-fait – je suis sûre qu'il y a un fond de vrai), passe par la fin de la première série, un bout d'_Advanced Generation_, un bout de _Diamond & Pearl_, et un bout de post-série. Kasumi a canoniquement (EP003) dix ans aussi au tout début du voyage ; les idées que Kasumi soit née avant Satoshi et que celui-ci ait treize ans à la fin de l'arc Johto sont spéculatives.

Écrit en décembre 2010.

o

o

o

o

o

Ce fut après avoir erré pendant deux semaines dans les bois (et Takeshi devait admettre que Kasumi et Satoshi s'étaient exceptionnellement bien comportés, ne rejetant qu'une demi-douzaine de fois la faute sur l'autre – à chaque journée) qu'ils parvinrent enfin à trouver une ville.

« Kasumi, tu as eu treize ans il y a peu ? » demanda la toute jeune Joy-san du Centre Pokémon dans lequel ils étaient arrivés.

Satoshi se tourna vers la rouquine, perplexe.

« On a raté ton anniversaire ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas rappelé ? »

Kasumi était heureuse de ne plus être entourée d'arbres, et réjouie par la perspective de dormir dans un lit : elle ne s'énerverait pas (ce fut simplement un hasard si sa main serra un peu plus fort l'oreille de Takeshi, saisie lorsqu'il avait bondi vers l'infirmière. Elle était _tout à fait _calme.)

« Hum... » commença à marmonner Joy-san. « Je suis désolée, c'est que... je n'ai pas encore l'habitude, mais... est-ce que nous pourrions discuter un peu, Kasumi ? »

Elle aurait dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant Joy-san rougir et bégayer. Ou lorsque Takeshi ne proposa pas de les suivre. Ou lorsque Joy-san lui demanda poliment de laisser Togepi avec les deux garçons. Ou lorsqu'elle se saisit d'une cassette derrière son comptoir. Ou lorsque Takeshi lui souhaita '_Bonne chance_' avec un hochement de tête fataliste.

Kasumi se retourna une dernière fois, captant l'air interrogatif de Satoshi et de Pikachu, les mouvements joyeux de Togepi, le soupir de Takeshi, et suivit avec une appréhension soudaine Joy-san vers la porte au fond du couloir.

o

o

« Dis, ça fait combien de temps qu'elles sont parties ? »

Pikachu jouait avec Togepi sur la table de restauration, Takeshi avait le nez fourré dans une carte, et Satoshi _s'ennuyait_. Kasumi le prendrait personnellement s'ils partaient visiter la ville sans elle, il en avait la quasi-certitude, mais est-ce que c'était _sa_ faute si elle ne daignait pas revenir ? Les quelques dresseurs arrivés au Centre après eux avaient été accueillis par Lucky ; encore une chose qui n'était pas normale.

Takeshi toussota.

« Il faudra ménager Kasumi, éviter de lancer des conversations pouvant la rendre susceptible, après _ça_.

— La ménager ? Pourquoi ? Et après _quoi _?

— Tu comprendras quand tu auras treize ans. »

Satoshi tourna la tête, vexé. Ses erreurs stratégiques basiques, sa taille, son âge, Shigeru et les points faibles de Pikachu étaient les sujets qui le rendaient tantôt bruyant, tantôt silencieux et renfermé selon l'émetteur de la remarque.

_Il apprendra_, songea Takeshi. _Dans quelques semaines_, et au-delà de la simple constatation, cette idée avait une consonance terrifiante.

Un bruit de porte, un murmure d'encouragement, quelques pas hésitants ; Takeshi sauta de sa chaise avant que Satoshi n'ait eu le temps de tourner la tête.

« Joy-san ! Vous rendez sa lumière à votre Centre ! Ces rougeurs sur vos joues, votre regard innocent, ah, je crois que je ne peux pas résister au parfum visuel que vous dégagez ! »

Kasumi, plantée à un mètre d'eux, tourna lentement la tête, comme attirée par le bruit, mais elle ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter. Satoshi fronça les sourcils et s'approcha prudemment.

« Eh. »

Il passa une main devant ses yeux. Kasumi cilla vaguement, le regard inexpressif et absent, mais n'eut aucune autre réaction.

« Ça va ? »

Elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'entendre la question. Joy-san ne l'avait tout de même pas obligée à manger des carottes au piment, ou enfermée dans un réduit rempli de Pokémon insectes ? Il ne s'était rien passé de grave, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ka. Su. Mi ? »

Satoshi regarda derrière lui en cherchant l'appui de Pikachu, resté sur la table, puis vers Takeshi, qui était toujours en pleine déclaration. Lorsqu'il se concentra à nouveau sur Kasumi, il nota que sa main gauche était fermée, comme pour serrer quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que Joy-san t'a donné ? »

Kasumi suivit mollement le doigt tendu et sembla redécouvrir son propre poing. Satoshi vit son visage revenir à la vie. Il crut un instant avoir eu raison quant aux carottes pimentées lorsqu'il vit ses joues s'empourprer comme si elle manquait soudainement d'air ; mais, aussitôt, Kasumi fut secouée de tremblements, ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour crier un hurlement silencieux, et elle l'empoigna par le col avec sa main libre.

Lorsque Satoshi reprit ses esprits, ils étaient déjà sortis du centre et Kasumi criait pour de bon de sa voix la plus aiguë, en continuant de l'entraîner avec lui.

« Lâche ma main ! Lâche ma main !

— _Ta _main serre _mon _poignet, espèce d'hystérique ! Kasu–

— Lâche-la et ne t'approche pas et ne me touche pas et– »

Au moins, Takeshi, _lui_, eut la décence de ne l'accuser de rien lorsque Kasumi fondit inexplicablement en larmes et ne prononça pas un seul mot pendant le reste de la semaine.

o

o

« Satoshi », l'interpella poliment la Joy-san de Fusube City alors qu'ils attendaient que leurs Pokémon finissent d'être soignés.

Satoshi releva la tête.

« Tu as eu treize ans depuis ta dernière visite dans un Centre ? »

_Oh non_, pensa Kasumi. _Pas maintenant_. Absolument pas maintenant, alors qu'il venait de vaincre Ibuki, qu'il avait les huit badges de Johto et qu'ils se préparaient à partir pour qu'il pût s'inscrire au Tournoi régional.

Pendant que Joy-san demandait à Satoshi de patienter quelques minutes, Kasumi entraîna Takeshi pour _discuter_.

« On doit faire quelque chose.

— Kasumi, c'est–

— _Ça n'est pas le moment pour lui_. Tu crois qu'il s'en remettra à temps, juste avant le Tournoi ? Cette fois, il n'a pas seulement mérité ses badges : il les a _gagnés_, Takeshi. On ne peut pas ruiner maintenant tout ce qu'il a construit. »

Ce fut probablement la seule fois où Takeshi _trompa _(la vigilance de) Joy-san en professant son amour ; Kasumi profita de la distraction, s'empara des monster balls ramenées par Lucky et s'enfuit du Centre en forçant Satoshi à la suivre.

L'acte héroïque fut tout simplement considéré comme une bizarrerie supplémentaire par son bénéficiaire.

o

o

Kasumi ne voyageait plus avec eux lorsque l'histoire les rattrapa à Hoenn.

Satoshi et Haruka étaient partis déposer leurs Pokémon au Centre pendant que Takeshi et Masato s'occupaient de réapprovisionner le groupe ; Haruka était tranquillement revenue seule (avec Pikachu). Au bout de dix minutes, Takeshi s'aventura à demander :

« Où est Satoshi ? »

Il était tellement habitué à ce qu'une absence fût synonyme de '_match intempestif contre un dresseur_' ou '_vol d'un bien par un Pokémon sauvage_' (avec sa variante quotidienne '_enlèvement par le gang Rocket_') qu'il préféra vérifier maintenant ce qu'était supposé faire leur comparse.

« Joy-san voulait lui parler en privé. Elle a parlé d'une discussion avec la Joy-san de Fusube City, que Satoshi avait raté quelque chose, mais... ?

— C'est une ville de Johto, non ? » remarqua Masato.

Kasumi aurait sans doute trouvé un nouveau prétexte pour retarder l'échéance, mais il était de toute façon trop tard, décida Takeshi.

Ils retrouvèrent Satoshi recroquevillé devant le centre, dos contre le mur, les genoux resserrés contre sa poitrine, les bras par-dessus la tête, les coudes repliés comme s'il cherchait à se protéger. Ou à adopter la posture d'un Shellder aux abois.

Pikachu le tira par la manche pour qu'il ressortît son visage, sans succès. Lorsque Haruka posa une main apaisante sur son épaule en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas, il glapit et enfonça plus profondément sa tête.

Takeshi tenta de leur expliquer que si, _après ça_, Satoshi se montrait silencieux pendant quelques jours (_semaines_), oubliait matchs, badges et entraînements et refusait de dormir dans le même campement, il ne fallait pas s'alarmer : cela n'avait rien de personnel, il fallait seulement être patient (_ils comprendraient lorsqu'ils auraient treize ans_).

La perte d'appétit momentanée les fit cependant paniquer, mais (et Takeshi jugea que c'était sans doute la meilleure solution) Satoshi parvint finalement à consciencieusement 'oublier'.

o

o

« Tu as treize ans depuis peu de temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

À distance, Hikari jeta un coup d'œil vers Joy-san et le dresseur inconnu qui se tenait devant son comptoir, intriguée par cette intonation qui se voulait rassurante. Elle se retourna : Takeshi suivait lui aussi les gestes de Joy-san (sans essayer de la rattraper ?) et Satoshi regardait soudainement ailleurs, l'attention visiblement accaparée par un groupe de Pokémon.

« Eh, Takeshi. Ça n'est pas la première fois que j'entends une Joy-san le dire, remarqua-t-elle. Et c'est toujours une histoire de treize ans ?

— Toujours treize ans.

— Il y a quelque chose de spécial ? Tu sais aussi, Sato–

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles », lâcha Satoshi, ennuyé.

Trop rapidement, cependant, pour que sa voix ne dégageât pas un air d'auto-persuasion.

Des années plus tard, Hikari avait totalement oublié ce moment.

o

o

« Ceci n'a rien de personnel, Hikari. »

Joy-san avait été souriante et accueillante, comme d'habitude, aussi Hikari l'avait-elle suivie sans être inquiète ni effrayée malgré ce commentaire étrange (oui, Hikari avait bien treize ans, à présent, mais pourquoi... ?). Maintenant, dans cette pièce isolée, assise devant le téléviseur et le tableau recouvert d'un tissu (et ces boîtes, sur la table, que contenaient-elles ?), Hikari s'interrogeait, peut-être un peu plus tendue qu'en des circonstances ordinaires.

« La circulaire numéro 28 relative aux dresseurs itinérants nous impose cette rencontre. Pour ton propre bien », signala Joy-san en guise d'introduction.

Hikari la regarda d'un air perdu, ne comprenant absolument pas où elle voulait en venir.

Joy-san soupira, ressassant l'ordre dans lequel elle devait discourir pendant l'heure suivante, espérant que cette dresseuse-là ne commencerait pas à tourner de l'œil au bout de la quinzième minute – cela ne leur rendait la phase informative que plus longue et plus insupportable.

« Joy-san ? »

Elle releva la tête, offrit son plus gentil sourire à Hikari, puis alluma le téléviseur.

« Métabolisme, sexualité et prévention : être un humain préparé, être un dresseur attentif. »

_Après ça_, Hikari préféra l'isolation des bois à la foule des Concours, et elle fut incapable de dire que _tout allait bien _pendant un mois.


End file.
